My Wife, My Sassenach
by x'KatieLouise'x
Summary: But now I spend my nights watching her sleep, because I canne sleep myself. Out of fear. Fear that one day she'll regret her decision; she'll change her mind and return to Craigh na dun...return to wherever it is she is from...return to Frank. That fear jolts me awake in the night. (First Outlander Fic, please review)


**Hello to all you Outlander fans! I have recently fallen in love with show (no lie, slightly obsessed) so thought I'd try my hand at writing for it.**

 **This is very short but it is a bit of drabble I've had in my head for a while and I just wanted to see how or if it works. If it goes down well perhaps I will write more in the future.**

 **I haven't had writing inspiration for a very long time so I'm very rusty.**

 **But drop a review if you wish (:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Outlander or its characters.**

 **My Wife; My Sassenach**

I could watch her sleep for hours; for an entire night. She slept like an Angel, peaceful and serene and I canne remember ever seeing someone as beautiful as she; as my Wife.

She makes these soft whimpering noises in her deepest sleep and as she does this she reaches out for me. Every single time. And I don't ken why. But I savour it; I cherish it and always want even more. On occasion she does not make a sound as she reaches for me instead; she simply pulls me as tightly against her skin as she can. Her leg slips between my own, as that mess of curls atop her head grazes my chin as she moves in close.

She'll never understand my feelings for her, my love for her. From the moment I first saw her I was enchanted by her. There was this stranger from a different land, a Sassenach, that was cursing and yelling at a group of unfriendly looking Scotsmen and yet she showed no fear. My love for her spread quickly through my veins like wildfire. With every passing day she would do something that would surprise me and before I knew it, we were wed.

They say a woman's wedding day is the happiest day of her life. It might not (was probably not) the happiest day for her but it was for me. Somehow, I got to marry the woman who had magically stolen my heart and I would get to spend the rest of my life trying to understand and learn more about this unexpected woman.

The night she told me about her other life in the future was a turning point for us. She had finally let me in; trusted me enough with her deepest secret and it was an easy decision for what I needed to do. Because I loved her, I had to let her go. She had to return home to be truly happy and I could not be selfish enough to keep her in a time she did not ken, and with a husband she did not love. So I took her back to Craigh na dun. I gave her her chance to go home.

And somehow...she chose to stay with me. Because she loved me. The elation consumed me.

But now I spend my nights watching her sleep, because I canne sleep myself. Out of fear. Fear that one day she'll regret her decision; she'll change her mind and return to Craigh na dun...return to wherever it is she is from...return to Frank.

That fear jolts me awake in the night. The nightmares of her leaving over and over again spin in my mind. And I do not ken how I will ever feel safe in my fear of her leaving me.

My heart would stop. My last breath would leave my chest. Death would consume me.

For her, my Sassenach, breathes for me now.

How could you love a woman so?

"What are you thinking about?" I turn to her; she is laying on her side, her head leaning on her hand, a smirk planted firmly on her pale face. I do not deserve such a beauty.

"You Sassenach," a light blush covered her cheeks and I felt the heat course through me. The effects she had on me drove me mad.

"And what of me?" Her finger reached forward and drew a circle on the spot of my chest left uncovered by my nightshirt. My eyes closed in instant pleasure. This woman would be the death of me.

I grabbed her circling fingers and rolled over so I too, was facing her. "I love ye Sassenach." She smiled and leant forward, kissing me with her soft as silk lips.

"I love you too Jamie," and she reached forward for me, her arms wrapping around my neck, her nose touching my own and her leg crossing my hips. "More than anything," her whisper warmed my soul and I kissed her again, more feverous than her own.

"Don't leave me Sassenach," I whispered to her now, pleading, hoping that the day would never come when she would. She sighed and leant back slightly so I could see all of her face in the moonlight.

"As long as you never leave me."

I never would, she didn't need to ask it of me or question whether I would. Because I physically couldn't. She had enchanted me, body and soul and I was hers. She would never understand it for I barely could meself.

I watched her again as she fell into her peaceful slumber, those soft whimpers escaping her lips every now and again. Tonight though, she didn't need to pull me closer to her, because I refused to allow any space between us tonight.

For she is mine and I am hers.


End file.
